garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 724 - Elvis Has Left The Building
Show 724 was recorded on August 9, 2017 Opening 00:03:04 The pair open up by talking about Porter Ranch opening the gas lines again and this lead into Gary and Dino talking about Power lines. 00:08:10 "By the way, that counts, you're gay" Dean implied that if you like transgendered women (i.e. Male to Female) you are gay. Show Topics 00:09:10 Gary said that Suliman does not normally behave in that way when he's sober. Although he is on the spectrum he was not behaving that way, even when he was drinking beer. 00:10:00 It was when he turned to bourbon that his behavior changed for the worse. 3rd men who hung out with Suliman that weekend did not report any issues either. Stacy Burke did respond to Suliman on social media, but what she said was not revealed. 00:13:47 Gary and Dino said Zack (Suliman's brother) was "not welcome" in the studio. The reason was not specified (if Suli forbids it or if Gary and Dino forbid it) 00:14:45 Patty found Uncle John. Gary did not know how she found Uncle John's. 00:15:09 Dean surmised she "Spanished' with Jose the train. Gary and Dino 00:17:45 thanked Patty for providing help and Dean explained the many logistical reasons why it costs so much, including the time Frame and the Solar Eclipse (which raised prices significantly because of increased traffic to Northwestern Oregon nearby). 00:27:00 Discussions of Frankie MacDonald and girls 00:32:00 Discussions of Mountain Lions 00:40:00 Discussions of Naked Robbers and the woods including 00:45:15 Assquatch 00:46:15 Discussions of password difficulty. 00:48:45 Gary correctly states that length matters more than password complexity. 00:50:00 Bartenders and Mixology 01:01:00 Real Dolls, 01:03:19 Gary brings up an article saying that MGTOW members are eschewing human women and then implied that John Car was wrong for saying that there isn't an element of MGTOW that swears off women. 01:15:00 Concerts, Cell Phones, "Pics or it didn't happen" 01:30:00 Talk of racing, cars and a racing award won by Landlord Bob Frankie MacDonald 01:33:00 Begins Show Topics, continued 01:53:00 Gary explains he's not drinking this week 02:09:00 Gary said that Costco Membership is worth it and would "make it up on gas prices alone" 02:10:00 Gary, "I stopped wearing Jack Persels when Timpson started wearing Jack Persels" 02:12:00 Dino said he does not wear socks 02:12:45 News Story about "Vocal Fry" a way of speaking in which the voice is very low-pitched and has a characteristic rough or creaking sound. 02:22:00 Mafia steals gasoline from Biggest Loser yacht 02:30:55 Justify my love was the reason Jillian cited as for realizing she was gay. Dean joked that Madonna made John Car and Mike Meyers gay. 02:32:20 Gary said he was surprised how many instagram models are no "lake homo" 02:42:00 Health trends, Coconut oil, Copper pots 02:50:00 Discussion of Milo Ventimiglia's Emmy nomination 02:55:00 Discussions of driving Elvis Annoucement 02:57:42 Gary announced that Elvis the dog died, "Elvis has left the building" which has named the show. 02:58:20 Gary said it "was too personal of a thing to talk about." There were pauses in between some of this words possibly showing indicating Gary feels emotional about the situation. Elvis was 12 years old. 03:02:30 Gary said he would understand why someone would not identify with his loss. 03:04:49 Elvis lived a great life, but was starting to fade in the last two years. 03:10:00 Puppy Elvis was originally obtained from a pet shop. 03:13:50 Gary asked for people to make a donation to the Southern California Bulldog Rescue in the honor of Elvis Zabransky http://www.socalbulldogrescue.org/ 03:15:00 Elvis died prior to the Las Vegas event. 03:21:20 Gary trusted Russ Cundiff with the dog but very few others including not trusting Dino most of the time. 03:22:38 A dedication request for Snuggles the dog to Casey Kasem was played. 03:34:00 Gary talking about neighbors and family asking about Elvis 03:48:00 Gary talking about his history with other dogs 03:50:00 Discussions of how unscrupulous breeders can be 04:16:00 The show was ended without Don't Be Stupid. Dean described how high the flight prices would be and stated which time he would be available and mentioned the eclipse. Category:Shows without Don't Be Stupid